Terror of the seas
by Reitzel-chan
Summary: It is the great pirate era, and new pirate crews set sail towards the Grand Line. Watch as one of these crews rise towards greatness, while overcoming the shadows of their pasts. Will the Grand Line be ready for them, and more importantly will they be ready for the Grand Line and the dangers lurking there. SYOC accepting OCs for crew.


Hi guys! I know I should probably finish my other story, but it has been on hiatus for 2 years now and I've just lost my inspiration. So I have decided to make an OC crew story, and this story will take place around the same time as the straw-hat pirates. But it will start a few months before Luffy heads out.

I will need 9 OCs, and I absolutely abhor Mary Sues and Gary Stus so make the characters believable. I also want detailed OCs, especially on personality and backstory. I will also need some other OCs that will show up during the adventures. Like marines, both corrupt and kind of nice, enemy pirates, friendly pirates, civilians etc. I will **only** accept the oc applications that are sent over **PM**!

English is not my first language so bear with me if I make some spelling mistakes.

**Prologue**

~Kyowara Island in South Blue~

The twin cities of Daiya and Sekitan are vastly different from each other. The cities are split by the great river Kessho, with Daiya on the right side and Sekitan on the left side. The city of Daiya is filled with riches, and the houses can almost be described as palaces. The roads are paved with beautifully cut stones in intricate patterns, and the citizens are all rich and well educated. In Daiya there is almost no crime at all because of the marine base stationed in the city, and marines patrolling the harbour and the river banks. Sekitan on the other hand can be described as one big slum. The streets are filled with mud and excrement, and the houses look like they are about to collapse in on themselves. It is not uncommon to find a corpse lying by the roadside with suspicious stab wounds, and devoid of anything of value. Where Daiya is an orderly city with strict laws, Sekitan is a lawless society ruled by the different gangs. There is no place for the weak in Sekitan, and those lacking in physical strength has to make it up with cunning.

"Disgusting" a female voice says, it's a bit scratchy making her sound like she is sick. Her body was shadowed by the great tree she was standing under while she looked down upon the twin cities form upon a hill.

"I hear ya, the smell alone is enough to kill someone" a small parrot says. It perches on the woman's shoulder, and its green and blue feathers looked quite ruffled.

The woman turns her head to look at the parrot with her piercing yellow eyes, a side effect of her devil fruit. The spikes of her short green hair bounced underneath her old, dirty, brown tricorn hat as she turned her head towards him.

"Tch, I was talking about how the citizens of Daiya live in riches without a care in the world while the citizens of Sekitan rot in their own waste." She spits out while her eyes narrows.

"Ah, I get ya. But Marina soon we'll be on our way, and then we won't 'ave to worry about it anymore." The parrot squawks nervously, it seemed Marina was in a particular foul mood today.

"I grew up in Sekitan, I will never forget the unfairness of it all. You should know that better than anyone Kawa." She says bitterly to her avian companion. Stepping out from underneath the tree her shadowed form becomes clear. She has tan skin and a wiry build, standing 1.65 m tall. A green bikini top covers her rather small breasts, and she wears a pair of white baggy pants. On her feet she has a pair of sandals, and when she moves her arms several multi-coloured bracelets clinks. In her right hand she holds a bottle of cheap sake.

Kawa shifts nervously on her shoulder before changing the subject.

"How are we goin' to leave this island anyway? 's not like we have a ship or a boat." Kawa asks her quickly.

A feral grin spreads across her face, and she takes a big swig from her sake bottle. She raises her left arm and points towards Daiya.

"We will be commandeering a ship tonight" she says and takes another swig from her bottle. "Those rich pansies won't miss it."

"But what about the marines patrolling the river? They 'ave orders to stop anyone from crossing the river over from Sekitan." Kawa squawks in fear. Unlike Marina he wasn't a big fighter, and preferred to stay out of fights.

"Tch, why do you think we have spent the last two years in the jungle fighting? You didn't forget how we had to hunt down those large beasts did you?" Marina asks him, annoyed that he would doubt her strength.

"Sigh, I didn't mean to doubt ya. But don't get too overconfident, arrogance leads to failure." Kawa lectures her strictly.

Marina nods once in acceptance, and turns to once more gaze upon the twin cities and the river separating them. As she looks upon the river Kessho her eyes fall upon a bridge, and her eyes light up with mischief. Tonight she would enter Daiya to steal a small boat, and maybe make some chaos.

~late in the evening~

A shadow darted past the rickety houses and shacks in the city of Sekitan. Quickly following the mud filled streets, and avoiding the various ambushes set by gangs trying to catch some unlucky sod. The shadow stops by the corner of a ramshackle house, and peeks around the corner to get a good view of the bridge. The bridge itself is patrolled by four marines. '_Child food_' the shadow thinks. The shadow steps out into the pale moonlight, and in the dim lighting the figure reveals itself to be Marina. On her back she has a small backpack. Soon the sound of flapping wings fills the air, and Kawa lands lightly on her shoulder.

Marina nods at him before shifting into her hybrid form. Where the young if short woman had once stood, there's now a figure reaching the height of 2 meters towering. Her legs had grown long and had gotten scaly. Her feet looks now like bird feet with wicked claws, and short brown feathers have grown out of her skin. On her face she now has a wicked beak, with a deadly looking hook on then end. Her hands now look like bird talons. With frightening speed she is by the bridge, and knocks out the four marines with some powerful kicks. Her speed had taken them by surprise and they hadn't managed to utter a sound before she knocked them out.

Rushing over the bridge she runs at full speed towards the harbour. Her rush comes to an end as she passes by a shop. She backtracks her steps and gazes at the display in the window. There on a red pillow lies a beautiful binocular, dark wood with intricate decorations in ivory. Her eyes rest greedily upon it, and she turns towards her companion.

"Such a fine piece of equipment would be wasted here, don't you think?" she says to Kawa and motions towards the binoculars.

"A damn shame it would be" he answers mischievously.

With a powerful kick the glass window shatters, and Marina quickly snatches the binocular. She quickly stuffs it down her backpack, and starts running again. Behind her she can hear shouting, someone had obviously awoken from the sound of shattering glass. Soon she could hear the sound of running feet, and she sped up. Soon she reached the harbour and she started looking for a boat that isn't too big for her to steer alone. As she ran along the docks she suddenly had to dodge as gunshot rang through the air. The bullets passed by harmlessly, and she turns around sharply to see her attackers. In front of her stands a mountain of a man, he has a giant sword in hand and is glaring at her. Behind him ten marines stand with guns in hands.

"Stop there criminal! You are under arrest for stealing, trespassing and destruction of property." The man demands, his voice booming.

"All this for little old me? Aww, I'm flattered." Marina mocks and shifts into a fighting stance, ready to deal out her powerful kicks.

"Don't think I don't remember you. You were the one that stole that devil fruit those years ago." The man snarls at her. Suddenly something clicks in Marinas mind.

"You were one of the marines guarding it!" she exclaims in realization, before she smirks maliciously. "You couldn't stop me then, why do you think you can defeat me now?"

The marine growls angrily and glares at her. "My name is Kazuo, you better remember it".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She says dismissively before she throws her backpack towards Kawa. He catches it and flies to safety on top one of the rooftops.

"FIRE!" Kazuo roars, and the marines behind him fires at Marina.

Marina darts forward evading the bullets, and delivers a sharp kick to the ribs of one of them before spinning around and kicking another one. The two marines fly backwards and crash into some houses. She then does a roundhouse kick, sending four marines hurtling in different directions. The remaining marines draw their swords and start to hesitantly advance towards her. She runs towards one of them and blocks his sword with her powerful talons, before delivering a powerful kick to his midsection. Out of the corner of her eye she sees one of the marines lifting his sword to strike and she quickly blocks it with her powerful beak. The sword shatters on impact.

"Tsk, you marines should buy higher quality weapons." She taunts before grabbing his collar and throwing him at the two last marines. She turns towards a fuming Kazuo and smirks at him. "Is that all you got?" she taunts mockingly.

Kazuo roars and raises his massive sword and attacks her. Marina raises her talons to block, and is unpleasantly surprised when she feels pain from her hand. The attack had been powerful enough to cut through her hard scales of her talons. With her current height Marina is only slightly shorter than this mountain of a man, but he was still taller. Taking advantage of their close quarters she raises her leg to deliver a powerful kick, but in the last second she stomps down with her foot and instead strikes forward with her beak. Kazuo whom had been prepared for a kick is surprised by this attack and only manages to raise his hand to block. Her beck easily pierces his hand, and he jumps back with a yowl of pain. His hand is bleeding profusely from a big gouge on his hand.

"You sure you want to continue." Marina mocks cheerfully before running forward and jumping up in the air. Kazuo grits his teeth and raises his sword to block the attack. Marina smirks and starts to spin in the air, she raises one of her legs ready to kick. She grips his sword with her talon only grimacing slightly at the pain, and uses it to swing towards him and delivers a powerful kick to his face. Kazuo flies backwards crashing into one of the houses with a resounding thud.

"Hmpf, still weak." She mutters before shifting into her human form. She looks down at her palms, and frowns down at the shallow cuts. "Though maybe a bit stronger than I expected."

Kawa flies down towards her with her backpack clutched in his talons. She takes the backpack from him, and starts walking towards a small boat.

"You ready?" Marina asks Kawa as she stares down at the boat. She can feel her stomach tingling.

"Let's start this adventure!"

* * *

So that was the prologue, and Marina and Kawa are my characters. I'm not that good at fight scenes but hopefully I'll improve. So please send in your OCs and we can get this adventure started.

I will need these positions to be filled:

First mate

Navigator

Cook

Musician

Shipwright

Doctor

Blacksmith

Gunner

Scholar

**OC form**

Name (first name and last name):

Age:

Gender:

Species (human, fishman, etc.):

Crew position:

Appearance:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin tone and build:

Height (in meters):

Clothing:

Daily clothes:

Sleeping wear:

Formal wear:

Winter clothes:

Personality (details people, a lot of details):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Dreams:

History:

Devilfruit powers?

If yes, what devil fruit (again, details):

Weapons:

Fighting style:

Weaknesses (devilfruit users have to have a weakness in addition to water):

Attacks (the name of the attacks and how they work and are executed, you character doesn't have to shout out the name of the attack if you don't want it to):

Anything else I missed?


End file.
